


Как Луна и Солнце

by White_Kou



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Kou/pseuds/White_Kou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У них одна судьба на двоих</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как Луна и Солнце

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Squalicorax

Его зовут Арисато Минато, его глаза темнее, чем ночь, а из улыбки сочится лишь горечь. Он мало говорит, но никогда не опускает внимательный взгляд. Окружающие считают его очень загадочным: им кажется, он похож на Луну.

В своих снах он видит девушку-пламя. Игривая и смеющаяся, она танцует и зовет с собой. Мягкий взгляд карих глаз согревает Минато. Только с ней ему по-настоящему тепло и уютно.

Учеба блестяще дается Минато, но назвать его ботаником ни у кого не поворачивается язык — он отличный пловец и в ближайшем будущем ему грозит чемпионский титул.

Он любит компъютерные игры и просиживает выходные в онлайне. Его подруга — виртуальная Майя. Они играют до поздней ночи, делятся сокровенным и мечтают когда-нибудь встретиться. 

Глава студенческого совета прислушивается к нему, и вся школа единогласно признала их парой. Минато пожимает плечами: его не интересует романтика, а с Кириджо-семпай их связывает лишь общее дело.

Каждый вечер он спускается в холл и созывает команду. Двери Тартара открываются перед ними ровно в полночь.

Тени наполняют его жизнь смыслом и Минато думает, что капля безумия — небольшая цена за возможность обрести настоящих друзей. 

— Мы справимся, — ласкает его шею мягкая прядь, и меч разит без промаха. Улыбчивый призрак охраняет его. С ней он без страха ступает вперед. 

 

Её зовут Арисато Минако, её глаза похожи на расплавленный сахар, а смех подобен звону разбитых зеркал. Она часто улыбается и мягко шутит, а потому люди тянутся к ней: им кажется, она похожа на Солнце. 

Во сне она видит парня у озера. Его темные глаза отчего-то печальны, и Минако всегда берет его за руку. Они сидят в тишине и любуются на тихую, ровную гладь. Только там ей по-настоящему спокойно. 

Ей не очень дается учеба, но во всем остальном она умница — художественный и швейный кружки не могут ей нарадоваться.

Она любит читать, и пожилая пара в уютном книжном магазинчике подкармливает её конфетами. Её лучший друг — умирающий от рака парень. Он пишет книгу и каждое воскресенье ждёт Минако у храма.

Крутой старшеклассник-боксер краснеет в её присутствии, и подружки по школе хихикают, считая их сладкой парочкой. Минако смеется в ответ, украдкой опуская глаза — она дорожит каждым часом до полуночи.

Вечером тревожные мысли вытесняют всё остальное, и она выходит с Коромару на улицу. Четырехлапый товарищ верно заглядывает в глаза и тихонько поскуливает — чувствует её страх.

— Я не сбегу, — говорит Минако, зная, что отступать уже некуда.

Ночью, когда стрелки замирают на двенадцати, она идет в бесконечную башню. Тени пугают её, но каждая убитая равна жизни еще одного человека. 

— Не бойся, — слышит она тихий шепот, и палец увереннее жмет на курок. Печальный фантом снова с ней — поддерживает и направляет. С ним она не одинока. Вместе они обязательно справятся.

 

Два человека. Две реальности. Одна судьба. 

В условленный день, в условленный час в самой бездне Тартара их будет ждать Смерть. Они примут решение, протянут ей руку.

Чтобы там, за пределами жизни, встретиться снова.


End file.
